Committed
by LostGirlz
Summary: I've had it with Lost Girl. Every time I think they can't possibly suck more they out do themselves. The bullshit of 5x14 is of epic proportions. To waste an whole episode on that bullshit? Soooo here is my take on what happens at the end of that episode. WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN. Bo and Lauren. Working their shit out. Period. Enjoy.


This is pretty short and it won't be more than an one shot. I just had to get it off my chest. So I guess even in the worst of times LG can still inspire me.

Bo/Lauren

The aftermath of that waste of time of an episode 5x14.

 **Committed**

They were all holed up in the Dahl for the moment. Everything had gone to shit. Jack had materialized out of nowhere and slit Vex's throat. If that's wasn't bad enough he damn near burned them all to death in fire of his making at the club house. Dyson had to physically knock Mark out to get him out the house. He and Vex had grown close apparently.

It didn't matter now. Bo sat nursing a beer. Dyson was tending to Mark down in the Lair. Kenzi sat quietly next to her at the bar bent over a shot glass of Vodka. Her face was smeared with soot save the tear streaks down her face. Bo glanced over to where Lauren was tending to Tamsin. She was worried about the amount of smoke inhalation she'd been exposed to.

Lauren.

Bo eyes stayed glued to her. It could have easily have been Lauren with her throat sliced and that frightened her to her core. Her father was no fool. He knew how much she meant to her still, girlfriend or no.

And now Kenzi was back which meant another person she loved was in the line of fire. And Bo didn't think she could stand losing another. Trick, Aifa, Vex!

THe brunette gasped out a quiet sob as her eyes burned with tears. She felt Kenzi's reasssuring hand on her back.

"We're gonna stop him." she said quietly. "We have no choice but to stop him."

Bo swallowed thickly looking over at her friend who smiled bravely at her. "Everyone I love is getting killed Kenz. I-Oh god I can't lose anyone else." she sniffed hard.

"Bo, Fae or human we're all gonna die at some point." she said shaking her head to herself as she poured another shot. "At least we're choosing why" she said fiercely.

"I don't want anyone else dying for me." Bo said harshly pushing away from the bar top, her stool scraping against the wooden floor. Kenzi's hand gripped her forearm.

"Then stop him. He's trying to break you Bo. But you have Tricks Blood in your veins and a human heart beating in that chest." she said laying her hand over the succubus's heart. "Stop him." she said softly as she stepped back and glanced over at Tamsin and Lauren who were eyeing her suspiciously. "as for that" she looked at the doctor. "Don't let her run from you and don't let him win."

Bo met Lauren's glance before taking a breath and moving forward. She turned her head back to give her friend her thanks. "I love you Kenz"

"What's not to love?" Kenzi winked before grabbing her bottle and heading down to the lair.

"So the baby's ok?" Tamsin asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"I think so. I would like to get back to the clinic to be sure but-" she began as Bo interrupted.

"Sorry Doctor but its not safe. I don't want you anywhere Jack might think to go." Bo said with quiet authority. Lauren bristled a bit but the brunette added quietly. "Please Lauren I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you" she admitted softly.

Lauren exhaled softly her head bowed.

Tamsin looked away uncomfortably. "How you holding up" she cleared her voice a bit finally meeting Bo's eyes. The brunette nodded silently, her eyes still on Lauren when she spoke.

"I'm surviving." she sighed sadly. She finally looked at the Valkyrie. "Tams I think you should lie down. It's been a stressful day."

"I'm not made of glass." Tamsin grumbled but Bo's attention was already back on Lauren. Shaking her head she muttered under her breath. "Fine I can take a hint."

Lauren stood up abruptly pulling her phone out. "At least let me call the clinic. I need my files brought here and some equipment. For Tamsin." she added.

Bo didn't like it but she didn't want to be caught without the proper tools should Tamsin go into labor early.

"Ok" she said watching as Lauren walked away.

Tamsin looked around the Dahl with a frustrated sigh. "She broke up with you ya know" she said finally as if she couldn't hold it back.

Bo exhaled loudly keeping her voice down. She had been expecting this conversation at some point.

"It doesn't change my feelings for her." Bo said quietly to blonde. "or about us." she added in hushed whisper. "I love her Tamsin."

"I know." The Valkyrie all but growled, her hand rubbing her swollen belly. Her eyes began to water. "I really wanted it to be you." she said thickly.

"I know." Bo said sadly.

"You're just never going to be over her are you?" Tamsin sniffed.

Bo shook her head slowly no.

"no matter how much it hurts. Knowing you going to lose her." Tamsin swallowed the lump in her throat.

Bo took a breath, her chest caving in at the thought. "Love doesn't work that way. Not real love Tamsin." she said gently. "I'm sorry you got hurt. I'm sorry my father did this to you. That I did this.." Bo touched Tamsin's heart gently with her hand before pulling away. "To you. But I love Lauren. She's all I want"

The door to the Dahl creaked closed as the doctor stepped in. She looked between the two and looked down obviously trying to get her feelings together. "I can't leave if you two-"

"No" it was Tamsin's voice that interjected. "Bo's just wants me to go rest and she's right. I'll be fine doc." Tamsin smiled a watery smile as she left.

Bo and Lauren stared at each other silently waiting as the Valkyrie exited the room.

"Are you ok?" Lauren asked slowly moving towards the brunette.

Bo looked down at her hand and back up at the doctor shaking her head. "No, I'm not."

Lauren quickly brought her into her arms holding her tight. "Oh Bo." she gasped. They both held each other for long moments before breaking apart. Bo kept her hands loosely on Lauren's waist keeping contact.

"Lauren I have no idea what will happen in the next hour let alone the next day. But you need to know I love you." Bo said her voice full of emotion.

The blonde went to speak but found a finger pressed gently against her lips.

"Please let me say this." Bo said desperately. She brought a hand up to caress the doctor's cheek. "I understand your fears. I do. You don't want me to watch you grow old. You bury you." Bo said as tears slid down her cheek. "But you hadn't noticed, the Fae around here are dropping like flies." she sniffed. "We can all die at any time Lauren. Anytime!" she said fiercely.

The blonde closed her eyes against the heat and love and honestly in the words and looks that Bo was sending her. "Baby look at me. See me. Feel my heart." Bo pleaded both hands now caressing Lauren's face. She brought her in for a gentle kiss, taking a moment to savor it.

She found Lauren's whiskey colored eyes penetrating her with dare she say it but hope.

"I love you Lauren Lewis. More importantly I need you. You're the other half of me. Thats why Jack went after us. He knew, knows that you're my strength." Bo smiled weakly. "I don't know if we're gonna make it out of this. But if we do. If we do." she stopped trying to catch her breath, the emotions choking her. "All I want is you. A life with you. Human or Fae."

Lauren's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Human or Fae? Bo I tried and failed miserably." Lauren said ashamed.

"Baby" Bo smiled gently. "You didn't fail. You had a setback. But you Human formula still works"

"yes but...No Bo you can't." Lauren began to protest. Bo held her closer to her body refusing to let go.

"But you can?" Bo argued. "Lauren I love you. If you can't be Fae for me then I will be Human for you." Bo said with a definity she had never heard from her.

"But the Fae need you" Lauren said eyes wide.

"Fuck the Fae" Bo said bitterly. "Everything I need is in my arms and completely NOT human." Bo kissed Lauren again this time with more vigor and the doctor could not resist. When she pulled back she ran her thumb over Lauren's bottom lip lovingly. "Human or Fae Lauren. I don't care. All I know is that I can't even dream about a future where you and I aren't in this together." Bo smiled at the ghost of a memory. "As long as we walk this earth we can't not be together." she whispered.

Lauren eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Don't you know how much you mean to me?" Bo asked her face open, emotions bare. "Lauren when I realized what Jack did to Tamsin" she looked away her body trembling with anger. She took a moment to compose herself before looking at her love. "And I realized that Tamsin was pregnant!" she shook her head. Her eyes bore into the blondes. "God help me I was thankful" she looked away suddenly ashamed.

"Thankful?" Lauren asked her hand caressing Bo's face now. The brunette looked at her with watery eyes.

"I would've went insane if that had been you" she whispered. "If he had touched you." Bo's voice trembled. "If you were carrying his child"

"Babe" Lauren gasped pulling the Succubus into a tight hug as it dawn it on her what Bo was admitting.

"I know it's terrible to think" Bo whispered. " Bo I thank God you're not ... that he didn't. I don't know what I'd have done."

"I'm fine Bo" Lauren calmed her. She could feel the Succubus in Bo gearing up.

"THat's just it though" Bo pulled back to look at Lauren. "As long as we're not together its not fine. I'm not fine" Bo said as tear began to fall. "Because I want a life with you. " she took a breath stepping out of Lauren's hold. "I want a house with walls and place for you to do your geek work when you come home and most importantly." she placed her hand on Lauren's stomach. "I want you to carry our babies. Just you. no one else. I want it all with you Lauren. I'm committed. " she smiled as she rambled taking Lauren's hand into hers.

Lauren mouth fell open as she watched her Succubus fall to one knee.

"I love you and I don't have a ring. I don't have anything but myself and my heart to offer. But I promise you. Human or Fae. I will love you until my last breath. So you have two options" she smiled watching as tears slid down the doctor's face.

"Work on the serum, save Evony's life and make her fae and yourself" Bo said softly. "or I become human"

"and then what?" Lauren asked hoarsely overcome with emotion.

"Either way you become my wife and we have the world's most adorable children" Bo smiled still on her knees. She looked up brown eyes shinning with love. "Lauren I'm committed to you. To us. Marry me. Love me. Stay for me" she begged.

Lauren smiled a hoarse laugh emitting from her. "That's one hell of a proposal." Her eyes bore down into Bo's. "I love you too. More than I can bare. Yes! yes! A thousand times y-"

Bo jumped up and pulled her into a kiss. One that they both sobbed and laughed into.

"And they lived happily ever after!" Charlotte shouted happily.

"Char!" shouted her sibling. "Let mama finish it!" little Catriona pouted.

Bo's rich laughter filled the bedroom. "You've heard this story a million times Catty." she reminded her youngest child.

The little brunette frowned. Bo grinned pulling the 4 year old into her lap. Charlotte crawled over to rest her head against her mom.

"And you sent the bad guy away for good right ma?" Charlotte smiled up her brown hair falling in curtains around her oval face. Bo stared at her kids. They had lauren's eyes and nose. Everything else was all Bo. It was almost impossible for others to tell them apart. Bo smiled to herself.

"I did with help though. Always with help." she reminding her little princesses.

"And mommy didn't know we were already in her tummy" Catriona reminded.

"No I didn't" Lauren's voice was soft as she leaned in the doorway. "But it was a happy surprise."

"The best surprise" Bo added as she moved to tuck her girls in. They were small enough to share the large queen sized bed.

Lauren kissed their forehead as they yawned to themselves and turned to each other drifting off.

They adults backed out the room quietly watching the twins sleep. Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo resting her chin on her shoulder.

"And all this time I thought you were the one afraid of commitment" Lauren chuckled to herself. "And it was me all along."

"I don't blame you. Committing to a Succubus is a big deal and unheard of." Bo turned and kissed her.

"I love you" Lauren breath against her lips.

"And I love you" Bo smiled kissing her again.

 **FIN**

And they Lived Happily FUCKING after. AS THEY SHOULD! FUCK YOU LOST GIRL


End file.
